1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device including a configuration capable of absorbing a static electricity incurred in a rubbing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the technology of a liquid crystal display device has been developing continuously, the liquid crystal display device replaces an out-dated device using an existing Cathod-Ray Tube (CRT) in a display market, a display device for a notebook computer, a computer monitor, television and so on. The liquid crystal display device is also spread to a Digital Information Display (DID) or a Public Information Display (PID) market. In addition, the liquid crystal display device is used in a mobile field.
Meanwhile, when the liquid crystal display device is manufactured, in a rubbing process, in order to form an alignment layer, material of the alignment layer is spread, and aligns a high molecule chain of a surface of the alignment layer material in a certain direction by rubbing the surface of the spread alignment layer material with a rubbing cloth and so on, to form an alignment direction of a liquid crystal molecule.
Such a rubbing process may incur (or generate) static electricity in a substrate on which devices such as a transistor, a color filter and so on are formed. The incurred static electricity may cause defects in the various devices on the substrate, and may decrease throughput of a panel.